


Kälteeinbruch

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Two Shot, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist kalt. Und Boerne hat den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten verpaßt.<br/>(Das 1. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/56825.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kälteeinbruch

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ist das nicht unbedingt adventlich. Aber winterlich. Und das Bild wollte ich schon immer gerne mal sehen in einem Münsteraner Tatort ... Ach ja, und geklaut habe ich bei ncb und baggi ;) Passend zum Thema ist der Kälteeinbruch im RL übrigens gerade über Nacht gekommen.
> 
> **Originalpostingdatum: 1. Dezember 2012**

~*~ Teil I ~*~

"Psst!"

"Ich sag doch gar nichts."

"Klappern Sie nicht so laut mit den Zähnen! Ich versteh nur die Hälfte!" zischte Thiel.

"Mir ist kalt", flüsterte Boerne, und sein Atem bildete für einen Moment eine Wolke aus Raureif. "Zähneklappern ist im übrigen eine unwillkürliche körperliche Reaktion, das kann man nicht steuern, weshalb Ihre Vorwürfe auch völlig -"

"Wieso mußten Sie auch unbedingt mitkommen!?"

"Weil es meine Idee war! Wieso sollen Sie denn den ganzen Spaß alleine haben?"

Spaß ... Thiel rollte die Augen und spitzte gleichzeitig angestrengt die Ohren. Aber im Nachbarraum des verlassenen Hauses war es still geworden. Anscheinend waren die beiden nach nebenan gegangen. Da blieb nur abzuwarten, bis sich wieder etwas tat.

"Was passiert jetzt?" fragte Boerne neben ihm.

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen! Sie haben doch genausoviel gehört wie ich!"

...

"Denken Sie, das dauert noch lange?"

Das Klappern war wieder lauter geworden. Thiel seufzte. "Es ist doch gar nicht so kalt, ich weiß echt nicht, was Sie haben." Sie waren hier schließlich windgeschützt, und ihm war in seinem Winterpulli sogar fast noch zu warm.

"Kein Wunder, daß _Ihnen_ nicht kalt ist." Boerne nieste. "An Ihnen ist ja auch mehr dran."

"Danke für die Blumen", brummte Thiel. "Selbst schuld, wenn Sie noch in Ihrem Sommermantel unterwegs sind."

"Wer konnte denn ahnen, daß es gleich so einen heftigen Kälteeinbruch geben würde." Boerne war vor Zähneklappern kaum noch zu verstehen, und als Thiel zur Seite sah, hatte er den Eindruck, daß seine Lippen sich schon leicht bläulich verfärbten. Alarmiert griff er nach Boernes Hand, die sich eiskalt anfühlte.

"Gehen Sie zurück ins Auto und machen Sie die Heizung an! Sie holen sich ja noch den Tod."

"Das geht jetzt nicht mehr", murmelte Boerne und zog die Hand zurück. "Man könnte mich vom Gebäude aus sehen."

"Auch nicht auffälliger, als wenn Sie hier rumklappern und niesen."

"Niesen ist ebenfalls ein unwillkürlicher -"

"Boerne!" Er warf einen bösen Blick zur Seite. "Das ist das letzte Mal, daß ich Sie mit zu einer Observierung nehme!"

Boerne schwieg beleidigt.

Thiel konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Nebenraum. Aber auch wenn Boerne nicht mehr redete, das Zähneklappern war immer noch zu hören.

"Ziehen Sie den Mantel aus." Daß er da aber auch nicht früher drauf gekommen war.

"Was? Wollen Sie, daß ich noch schneller erfriere, bloß damit Sie Ihre Ruhe haben?"

"Wir tauschen. Machen Sie schon, bevor die zwei wiederkommen!" zischte Thiel und zerrte sich seinen dicken Winterpulli über den Kopf.

"Wann haben Sie den denn zum letzten Mal gewaschen?" flüsterte Boerne, als er ihm den Pulli in die Hände drückte.

"Klappe und her mit dem Mantel, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

...

"Besser?" Das Zähneklappern hatte zumindest nachgelassen.

"Mhm ..."

Er sah zur Seite und mußt unwillkürlich lächeln, weil Boerne in seinem Strickpulli ziemlich albern aussah.

"Ist Ihnen jetzt nicht kalt?"

"Geht schon." Er hörte das Quietschen einer Tür und legte den Finger an die Lippen. Boerne nickte und rückte näher, um mitzubekommen, was nebenan passierte.

Genaugenommen war ihm jetzt sogar fast noch wärmer.

~*~ Teil II ~*~

"Boerne!" Thiel warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Das ist das letzte Mal, daß ich Sie mit zu einer Observation nehme!"

Das wurde ja immer besser, dachte Boerne. Ohne ihn wäre Thiel überhaupt nicht hier. Aber er sagte nichts weiter und sparte sich seinen Atem lieber. Seine restliche Energie brauchte er, um hier nicht völlig zu unterkühlen. Er zog den dünnen Mantel so gut es ging um sich und versuchte, wieder warm zu werden. Aber es half alles nichts, er war schon zu sehr ausgekühlt. So sehr, daß er vom Zittern regelrecht geschüttelt wurde. Der letzte Versuch des Körpers, durch Bewegungsenergie wieder Wärme zu erzeugen. Wenn er hier noch lange still in der Kälte stehen mußte, würde er sich an Ende noch ernsthaft verkühlen. Aber wenn Thiel dachte, er sei so unprofessionell, daß er einen Polizeieinsatz gefährden würde, bloß weil -

"Ziehen Sie den Mantel aus."

Im ersten Moment verstand er überhaupt nicht, was Thiel mit dieser widersinnigen Bemerkung bezweckte. Aber er kam kaum dazu nachzufragen, da unterbrach ihn Thiel schon wieder ungeduldig und zerrte sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf und das halbe T-Shirt gleich mit.

Er starrte Thiel an, der sein T-Shirt wieder nach unten zog und dem anscheinend überhaupt nicht kalt war. Natürlich, ein kälteoptimiertes Verhältnis von Volumen zu Oberfläche half da durchaus, aber trotzdem war es nicht normal, daß Thiel nicht fror. Er griff automatisch nach dem Pullover, der in seine Hand gedrückt wurde, obwohl ihm unwohl war bei dem Gedanken, etwas von Thiel anzuziehen.

"Wann haben Sie den denn zum letzten Mal gewaschen?"

Etwas, was Thiel gerade eben noch selbst getragen hatte.

"Klappe und her mit dem Mantel, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Er zog mit steifen Fingern seinen Mantel aus und schlüpfte hastig in Thiels Pullover, weil er nicht wußte, wie er dieses merkwürdig widerstrebende Gefühl erklären sollte. Und weil ihm unglaublich kalt war. Verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Und der Pullover war unbestreitbar warm. Dicke, warme Wolle. Und Thiels Köperwärme, die ihn umhüllte. Ein Geruch nach Schaf, und Winterluft, und Thiel. Er zog die Ärmel über die Hände und schlang die Arme um sich selbst, um die Wärme festzuhalten. Sein Körper entspannte sich langsam wieder und das Zittern ließ nach.

"Besser?"

"Mhm ..."

Thiel sah zu ihm herüber und lächelte.

Vermutlich sah er auch lächerlich aus in diesem unförmigen Ding, das ihm viel zu weit war. Aber Thiel sah genauso lächerlich aus in seinem Mantel, der ihm zu lang war. Und ein bißchen zu eng.

"Ist Ihnen jetzt nicht kalt?"

"Geht schon." Thiel legte einen Finger an die Lippen, als aus dem Nachbarraum ein Türquietschen herüberklang. Er nickte und lehnte sich automatisch zu Thiel hinüber, um besser zu hören. Was natürlich Unsinn war, er hörte nicht mehr, bloß weil er ein paar Zentimeter näher an der Tür war. Aber Thiel war nicht weggerückt. Und es war wärmer so. Und er wollte nicht, daß Thiel seinetwegen fror. Dafür gab es auch eine völlig rationale Erklärung. Die ihm ohne Zweifel noch einfallen würde, wenn ihm erst wieder richtig warm war.

~*~ Fin ~*~

Hierzu gibt es auch noch ein [Manip](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/baggeli/50656199/79393/79393_original.jpg) von baggi :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Weihnachtsbingo-Prompt: Die Kleider des Partners tragen (Joker)


End file.
